Sealing product containers, labeling container contents and providing evidence that a container has not been opened are known using heat-shrinkable films (‘shrink wrap’). Applying such films are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,129 to Kawasaki and U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,230 to Marino et al., the specifications of which are incorporated by reference. Shrink wrap applications can be economically applied to a variety of containers for a variety of products, such as food or pharmaceutical applications.
Despite the advantages of heat shrink films, shrink wrap packaging can sometimes be difficult for irregularly shaped containers. In such cases, shrink wrap can be difficult to apply, difficult to remove, and difficult to provide printed matter without noticeable distortion.